Synthetic Heartbeat
by Chronafall
Summary: "why was I made?" "Why am I alive?" "Whats my purpose?" "Why am I here?" Follow Penny as she asks these questions and many more as she discovers who she is and what her purpose is, follow her on her journey as she goes through happy and sad times, makes friends and forges an unbreakable bond with a little red haired and caped girl, a girl names Ruby Rose


**A\N Hello everyone, I have finally got around to writing and posting another fanfiction this one is going to be a multi-chapter nuts and dolts fic and it is my second fic, my first was a cringe fest one shot called "Jaunes lucky first date" but I am happy to say my writing has gotten better since then, reason I am just now posting a new fic is cause I finally got my own computer so I can finally get around to making writing an actual hobby. I'm not sure if the 3 or 4 people the followed me still cares but I'm sorry it took me so long to write something new. anyways I am still very new to writing fanfiction so please don't say anything to harsh, I would like to point out that this chapter is a prologue and is explaining Penny's "Birth"...it did not go the way I meant for it to in my head it was supposed to be through Penny's eyes while she was being created but whatever, the next chapter will be about ruby and what she is doing with her team and then after that ruby and penny will meet, you are also going to see a lot of the dialogue ending with "Character A said" or "character B said" I was just trying to make it clear who was talking and when characters where done talking to one another anyways sorry bout the long ass intro hope you guys like and enjoy.**

Deep in the snowy mountains of Atlas, in side a secret laboratory and weapons testing facility, a frenzy of typing can be heard as an old grey bearded scientist types furiously at a computer. Inside the lab is various machines with flashing lights and buttons along with glass tubes with liquids in them and other instruments and tools. While he typed, Documents and paperwork are spread throughout the table, on them are pictures and blueprints of a robot exoskeleton and other pieces that go with it.

To his right ten feet away stood a computer with a large circular empty tube next to it. After a while of typing he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, he looked at his watch that read 12:30am. He started to shut down the computer and return home for the night, as he is about to walk out a man in a Atlas military officers uniform walks in, he has hazel brown eyes, dark brown hair and a strong jaw line and broad shoulders.

"Evening Dr. Faraday, may I have a moment of your time?" The officer asked as he walked in."Ah hello captain Malcolm, I was just leaving, But yes I have a moment, what do you need?" The Dr. asked while he stood in front of the Capt. "I came to inform you that everything went well and that the weapons project will go according to plan, you will be funded for the project for 3 years." Capt Malcolm explained "Good, that is very good indeed, I guess it's good I started making plans a little early." Dr. Faraday laughed "That's great, may I see them then? I'm sure General Ironwood would like an update on how things are going." Capt Malcolm asked as he looked over to the table.

"Yes of course, I don't see why not." Dr Faraday said as he walked over to the table and pulled some blueprints and documents off to show to the capt. "These are blueprints of the exoskeleton, there will be a device on the inside that will allow it to generate an aura." Dr. Faraday then turned to the computer and turned on a 3D model of the finished project "This is what the finished project will look like when it is done, she will be the first ever created synthetic human being capable of generating an aura, her outer body will be made completely of a synthetic material that will look and feel exactly like human skin, she will act like a human and have her own individual personality and be completely self aware, she will almost be human."

As Dr Faraday finished explaining Capt Malcolm looked over the computer and blueprints "This is very good Dr, General Ironwood will be very pleased, but there's one thing I've noticed is that it looks a lot like-" "It's just a small personal touch I hope that's not to big of a deal Capt." Dr Faraday said quickly cutting capt Malcolm off, Capt. Malcolm then turned his head up to the Dr momentarily staring at him. "I suppose it's not but try not to get to attached to it, remember what it's real purpose is, And i don't care how human you make it look and act Dr, it is a weapon and that is all it will be I don't care how many times you call it a "she"

Capt. Malcolm then turned to leave. "Yes, of course Capt." Dr Faraday replied. As Capt Malcolm is walking out he turned to the Dr. "And one last thing Dr, what did you decide to name the project?"

Dr. Faraday then looked up "I decided to call it project P.E.N.N.Y" Dr. Faraday replied "Very well then, remember Dr you have 3 years." Capt Malcolm said as he continued walking out the door leaving Dr Faraday alone in his lab. After a while lost in thought Dr Faraday grabbed his things and left.

[1 year later]

As General Ironwood walked into the lab he saw scientists walking around frantically from one spot to the next to accomplish various tasks and duties. While he watched the scientists he spotted Dr Faraday at a workstation with a clipboard and pen jotting down notes and filling out various paperwork, General Ironwood then walked up to Dr Faraday to greet him "Hello Dr Faraday, I see things are as hectic around here as always." General Ironwood jokingly remarked getting a bit of laughter from the Dr. "yes things are pretty busy around here as always, I see Lt winter is not here that's a little unusual." Dr Faraday joked back getting a bit of laughter from the General "well she's on an assignment in vacuo with Capt Malcolm." General Ironwood replied.

"Ah, Ok well best of luck to her then, so I assume you want an update on how the project is coming?" Dr Faraday asked. "yes I would Dr." General Ironwood replied "Ok then well follow me please."Dr Faraday replied as he walked with General ironwood following behind him, Dr Faraday went over to a tube structure with the top half of an exoskeleton placed inside.

"this is penny, so far we have managed to build the top half of the skeletal structure and we have built an aura emitter device or AED, but we have not been able to get it to produce much aura and has only produced small amounts we are going to need to run more tests and make additional changes. " as Dr Faraday finished explaining, General Ironwood stood in thought. "Hmm well it's good to know that some progress has been made, has any work been done on the voice?" General Ironwood asked. "No sir, so far our main concern has been perfecting the AED and building the rest of the body after that, then we need to test the movement and mobility of the exoskeleton once the rest of it has been built."

"Very good Dr. how much longer till the rest of the body is built?" Ironwood asked "It's probably going to be another 2 or 3 months, for now we need to get the AED perfected we manage to get it to produce a little bit then it just dies out." As Dr. Faraday finished explaining Ironwood shook the Dr. Faraday's hand. "Good job on your work so far Dr I will be expecting updates as the Project progresses." Ironwood said as he turned to leave out the door. "Yes sir I will be sure to give updates when we have made significant progress."

"Good Dr., see that you do."Ironwood said sternly, then walked out the door. Dr. Faraday went back to his work station and began his work once again.

[1 year and a half later]

Dr. Faraday walked into his lab and hung up his overcoat, As he walked over to his computer he heard an enthusiastic "Salutations father,how are you doing today!" come from a large computer screen hung on a wall with a orange haired girl with green eyes and a pink bow tie displayed on the screen "Hello Penny I'm doing well, how are have you been today?" Dr Faraday asked as he walked over to his desk, sat down and turned on his work computer. "I'm doing fine today, thanks for asking, am I finally getting put into my body today, Father!?" Penny asked excitedly "No Penny, I'm afraid not, we still have a lot of work to do on your AED, your body is mostly complete but your AED is still not producing enough aura, we can't put it into your body till we have worked out all the bugs or it won't be compatible with your body." Dr Faraday said as he looked through various paperwork and notes.

"Oh, ok." Penny said disappointed. "It's ok Penny you will get your body soon, it's just going to be a little longer, it might be just a few more months." Dr. Faraday said while he started his work "And plus your favorite person is showing up today to say hi." The Dr said as he looked up to the screen which showed Penny with a big smile on her face. "Winter is coming!?" Penny asked excitedly. "Yes, she's going to be here in a few hours." Dr. faraday said with a smile.

After a few hours of chatting and the Dr doing his work. A little later the doors came open and in walked a woman with white hair and and a white Atlas military uniform. "Winter!" Penny said excited. Winter then looked up at Penny and smiled "Hello there Penny are you doing ok today?" Winter asked. "Yes, I'm doing good today but it's also been a bit boring." Penny said "Oh I'm sorry Penny, I know how that must feel especially being stuck with this old coot all day huh." Winter said making both girls laugh. "I heard that, girls" Dr. Faraday said looking up from his work computer making both girls laugh again.

"So, are you excited about getting your body?" Winter asked "Yes, I'm very excited I can't wait and I want to give you a great big hug when I do!" Penny said making Winter smile. "I'm looking forward to it." Winter said with a smile "Will you be there when I get my body?" Penny asked excited "Yes I will be there, along with General Ironwood and Capt Malcolm." After Winter said that Penny's smile then turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" Winter asked "I don't like Capt. Malcolm, I don't think he likes me." Penny said with a worried tone.

"What makes you say that?" Winter asked as she walked a little closer "He just seems to look at me a little differently than everyone else" Penny said "oh don't worry Penny he's just used to having a stick up his ass." Winter said with a smirk leaving Penny with a confused look. "What do you mean by he's used to having a stick up his as-" Dr. Faraday then cut in "Watch it Winter, I don't want her learning that kind of language." Dr Faraday scolded. "Ok, ok Dr." Winter said laughing.

"Well sorry penny, but I have to go I could only visit for a little bit." Winter said as she started to leave. "Awww how come? Can't you stick around a little longer?" Penny complained as Winter started to leave. "I'm sorry Penny, but I have things I need to get back to, i'll see you later Penny, by Dr." Winter said to the both of them as she let the room "By Winter." Penny said disappointed.

"Don't worry Penny you will see her again soon." Dr. Faraday encouraged While he continued his work.

[5 months later]

General Ironwood, Lt Winter and Capt Malcolm all stood in front of the circular tube waiting for Dr. Faraday to start the test and finally put Penny into her new body. Dr Faraday walked up to the computer console and pressed a few buttons and then turned to look up at Penny "So are you ready to be in your own body, Penny?" Dr Faraday asked while he got things set up. "Yes, father I have been waiting a very long time, I can't wait!" Penny said, clearly very excited.

"I'm right here when you finally get into your body, Penny." Winter encouraged as she look up at the screen that displayed Penny's face. "I can't wait to see you, I'm still going to give you that hug I have been promising!" Penny said excitedly "I'm looking forward to it." Winter said smiling "Dr. are we ready to begin the test?" Ironwood asked "yup, ready penny?" Dr Faraday asked "Ready!" Penny cheered. Dr. Faraday then pressed the start button, lights started flickering and the machine next to the tube started humming, soon after the screen that had Penny displayed on it then turned off and read "signal lost" on it.

After a few seconds everything stopped and became very silent and everybody in the room anxiously ran over to the tube that held Penny's synthetic lifeless body. After a few tense moments the synthetic girl's eyes finally lit up with a bright green colour and started looking around to get her bearings "Hello there Penny, take it easy, one step at a time." Penny started to take step out the tube and then another.

After a while of walking and wobbling around and almost falling a few times, she finally managed to keep her balance and walk normally, she then walked over to Winter and gave her a great big hug like she promised and looked up at Winter and smiled only to have Winter smile back "Hello Penny it's nice to finally see you walking around." Winter said with a smile "Congratulations Dr you successfully built a synthetic human being, with her we can change the world." General Ironwood said as he shook Dr Faraday's hand "thank you General. I sure hope your right " Dr Faraday said

General Ironwood walked over to Penny and put his hand on her shoulder "Hi Penny it's nice to see you finally walking around, how does it feel to finally have two legs." General Ironwood joked "It feels amazing, when can I leave?" Penny asked "Sorry Penny, it going to be a long time before you can leave we have a lot work to do, we need to test your combat capabilities and your mobility." Dr Faraday said as he placed his hand on Penny's shoulder.

Capt. Malcolm walked over to Dr Faraday giving Penny a cold stern look as he did so "When will it begin combat testing?" Capt. Malcolm said sternly as he stared down at Penny with a cold gaze.

Making Penny back up to Winter and Dr. Faraday. "She will begin her combat testing after we have ran some diagnostics and made sure her systems are working properly." Capt. Malcolm stood silent for a moment. "Very well." after another moment Capt Malcolm's phone went off and he answered it "Hello…..Ok I'll be there soon." Capt. Malcolm then hung up his phone and put it in his coat pocket. "I'm sorry General, but there is a urgent matter that requires my attention." Malcolm said as he stood straight and saluted the general "Very well Capt you are dismissed" Ironwood said returning the salute, Capt. Malcolm then turned to the door and left.

"Ok Penny would you like to begin?" Dr. Faraday asked "Yes, Dr." Penny said with a little bit more cheeriness coming back to her voice. "Ok let's begin." After that Ironwood and Winter watched as Penny went through her paces walking back and forth in different patterns and touching the tips of her fingers to one another after that. Dr Faraday hooked Penny up to the computer and ran her internal systems to make sure they were running properly.

A little while later Penny was finally done with all her tests, and was now ready for the fun part. "Alright Penny, now that we know you're healthy are you ready for your next test?" Right then a big grin grew on Penny's face "I'm combat Ready."

 **A/N Hello there thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it and are interested in the story enough to stick around to read more, please give me any feedback and advice that will help me to improve. I really want to continue this story I know I went a little crazy with the "he said" ways of ending the dialogue but I will improve on that and get better. anyway thanks for reading I will try to post the next chapter in a week or 2**


End file.
